Marvel Wiki:Local
Opções Padrões __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Locais } | } | } | } | } | }}} | }} }} } | Galeria | Galeria }} Descohnecido } Detalhes do Local } | }|;}} | ;}}| }|;}};}} | }- }=0}} |expressão}} | }Category: } | Terra- }Category:Terra- } }} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}};|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}};|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}};|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}};|4}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Galáxias | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Setores | Setor }Category:Setor } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Sistemas Estelares | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Planetas | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }}}Category:Países | }}}| }}} }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Estados | nova york=Estado de Nova York| }}}| }nova york=Estado de Nova York| }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Províncias | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Cidades | }}}| } }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Localidades | }Category: } }} }} Características }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} Primeira Aparição } | }|Temporada}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | DesconhecidoCategory:Necessitando Primeira Aparição do Local }} }} } | }}} — Última Aparição } | }|Temporada}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Destruição } | }|Temporada}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Necessitando Fonte da Citação }} }} | } | } }} }} } } | } | A história do local é desconhecida. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * Sem notas especiais. }} } } | } | * Sem Curiosidades. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Aparições de * Mídias em que foi mencionado * Galeria do Local: * Imagens relacionadas com }||* Funcionários da Marvel que nasceram em }} } } | } | * Nenhum. }} Notas de Rodapé }|[[Category: }]]}}Category:Artigos Predefinidos } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Necessitando Imagem | }} | Category:Necessitando Imagem }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Necessitando História do Local }} Uso Campos Sempre Presentes | NomeOficial = NOME OFICIAL | Primeira = PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO | TextoHistória = HISTÓRIA DO LOCAL | Notas = NOTAS | Curiosidades = CURIOSIDADES | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Campos Opcionais | Imagem = NOME DO ARQUIVO | OutrosNomes = OUTROS NOMES | Universo = UNIVERSO / REALIDADE | Galáxia = GALÁXIA | SistemaEstelar = SISTEMA ESTELAR | Planeta = PLANETA | País = PAÍS | Cidade = CIDADE | Estado = ESTADO ( OU PROVÍNCIA ) | Província = PROVÍNCIA ( OU ESTADO ) | Localidade = LOCALIDADE | Dimensões = ÁREA / DIMENSÕES | População = POPULAÇÃO | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | PontosDeInteresse = PONTOS DE INTERESSE | Residentes = RESIDENTES | Criadores = MÚLTIPLOS CRIADORES (Separados com ;) | Última = ÚLTIMA APARIÇÃO | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Substituições Manuais | Título = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PontosDeInteresseHeader = DEFAULT : Points Of Interest | ResidentesHeader = DEFAULT : Residentes | NotasHeader = DEFAULT : Notas | CuriosidadesHeader = DEFAULT : Curiosidades | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References | Fictício = Se o local for ficticio, coloque "sim", caso contrário deixe em branco Notas * The 'Characteristics' header within the infobox will only appear if a value is set for 'Dimensions'. * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty syntax? __NOEDITSECTION__